


Not a Word

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Pining Stiles Stilinski, established Braeden/Derek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles needs an escape from an ex-boyfriend, he grabs onto the first kind stranger, which just happens to be Braeden, who just happens to be dating the guy Stiles is crushing on.</p><p><i>Braeden watches with more than a little amusement as the guy in front of her starts patting his pockets in panic. </i> <br/><i>‘Shit,’ the guy mutters under his breath, then looks up with wide eyes as the person in front of him moves away from the register. ‘Fuck.’ He looks up at Braeden, golden-brown eyes wide and sheepish. ‘You go first. I seem to have misplaced my wallet.’</i></p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Week - Day 3: Fave Trope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Braeden watches with more than a little amusement as the guy in front of her starts patting his pockets in panic. 

‘Shit,’ the guy mutters under his breath, then looks up with wide eyes as the person in front of him moves away from the register. ‘Fuck.’ He looks up at Braeden, golden-brown eyes wide and sheepish. ‘You go first. I seem to have misplaced my wallet.’

‘Thanks.’

Braeden steps around him as the guy moves his search to his backpack. He looks frazzled, like he’s been up studying the past week. Braeden suspects Medicine or Law, those are always the ones who look the worst during finals week.

‘I’ll pay,’ she offers when the poor guy watches other people getting caffeinated with desperation in his eyes.

‘Are you serious?’ The guy looks at her like she just saved his life. ‘Yes. Yes! That would awesome. Thank you.’

The guy quickly rattles of his order to the girl behind the counter. Braeden looks him up and down again. He seems familiar. There’s something about the way he fidgets and his messy brown hair that reminds her of someone. Before she can ask him if they’ve met before, however, a preppy looking guy with a popped collar and aviators stuck in the front of his shirt walks up to them.

‘So, Stilinski,’ Popped Collar smirks. ‘You coming to the party tomorrow?’

The brown-eyed guy, Stilinski apparently, groans, then turns to Popped Collar with raised eyebrows.

‘Why the fuck would I do that?’ he glares.

It seems unnecessarily rude to Braeden, but Popped Collar doesn’t look fazed.

‘Because you don’t have anything better to do,’ Popped Collar sneers. ‘And there’s no way you’d find someone better to spend your time with.’

Braeden is a little annoyed now. Stilinski’s cute and could easily find someone else to spend time with, and she’s starting to think _anyone_ is better company than Popped Collar.

‘Yes, I do.’ Stilinski hooks his arm with hers and grins up at her. The grin says confidence, but his eyes are pleading with her to play along and to not punch him in the balls. ‘I’m spending it with my girlfriend.’

‘Like you could score anyone that hot,’ Popped Collar snorts, something very close to jealousy flashing in his eyes.

Braeden knows she has the choice of throwing Stilinski to the popped collared lion, but the guy has guts and she really doesn’t like Popped Collar so she asks him, ‘I’m sorry, who are you?’

‘Jackson,’ the guy says, like she should’ve heard of him.

‘Hm,’ Braeden hums uninterested. Her name is called, signalling that their orders are ready, and  she tugs on Stilinski’s arm. ‘Come on, _babe_ , our drinks are ready.’

It’s totally worth it, because Stilinski is glowing with triumph and Jackson is left behind with a sour expression on his face.

‘Dude, thank you!’ Stilinski whispers. ‘I’ll make it up to you I promise.’ He grabs his drink, then turns to give Jackson the finger when he notices the guy still observing them. ‘Too bad he’s such a douche, because the hate-sex was awesome.’

‘Well, he kind of needed to be a douche for it to be hate-sex, though, didn’t he?’ she points out.

Stilinski hums his consent, then nods to the second cup in her hand. ‘So, who’s the other coffee for?’

‘My boyfriend.’

Right at that moment Derek walks into the coffee shop. She waves and he starts walking her way.

Stilinski turns pale, then flushes bright red. ‘Oh my g— You’re _Braeden_?’

Braeden raises her eyebrows, but Stiles is already turning to Derek.

‘Heeey, Derek,’ Stilinski greets Derek as he reaches them.

‘Hey, Stiles.’

Things click into place in Braeden’s mind. No wonder she thought she recognized him, Derek has told her all about Stiles. It all started when Stiles threw a Frisbee at Derek’s head. Derek found out they were in the same Intro to Psychology class. Derek constantly complained about him, about the fidgeting, the talking, the messy eating, then the complaining turned to weird compliments like how Stiles’ oral fixation kept distracting him. Braeden pointed out that Derek has a very obvious crush on Stiles and they’ve been talking about Derek maybe asking Stiles out, since then. They’ve also discussed if Braeden should meet Stiles first, what the rules would be. Now that Braeden’s met Stiles, though, she thinks she likes the idea of all three of them dating. She’s debating if she should bring it up now, or discuss it with Derek first, although she’s sure Derek will love that plan.

Stiles makes the choice for her. She’ll have to discuss it later with Derek, because Stiles is already retreating to the door.

‘Well, this has been embarrassing and awkward enough for me. Braeden, thank you for the caffeine. Derek, whatever you hear, please don’t think any less of me.’ With that, Stiles flees the coffee shop.

Derek looks after with confusion, but also amusement and adoration, his eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth ticking up.

‘What did he do this time?’

Braeden explains as they make their way out of the coffee shop. Derek bursts out laughing when she’s finished.

‘I’m surprised you went along with.’

‘He looked like a tiny baby deer in the headlights,’ Braeden grins. ‘I couldn’t say no to that.’

‘He really does have the doe-eyes down, doesn’t he?’

Derek holds open the door, and a familiar voice drifts their way. Braeden presses her fingers to her lips and grabs Derek’s hand to pull him against the wall. Around the corner, Stiles is talking on the phone.

‘—fair, Scottie,’ Stiles whines. ‘First it was just Derek, but now his girlfriend’s hot and awesome, too?! I mean, I totally should’ve expected that, because he’s seriously _wow_ and should not be with anyone less _wow_.’

Braeden glimpses at Derek, flicking his ears when she sees them turning red at the compliments.

Stiles is silent for a moment, presumably because Scottie is saying something, then, ‘Yeah, but now I’ll probably be seeing them _together_ a lot. My eyes can’t handle that much hotness! It’s too much to process.’

‘We shouldn’t be listening to this,’ Derek hisses. Braeden raises her eyebrows at him, indicating he either shut up or move away, because she’s loving all the compliments. Besides, she’s waiting for the exact right moment to step around the corner.

‘No, Scott! I can’t jerk off to one of my best friends and his girlfriend!’

And that moment is now.

Braeden steps around the corner, quietly, pulling Derek with her. When they’re right behind Stiles, she clears her throat.

‘Wha—‘ Stiles jumps and turns around. It looks a like something out of a cartoon. Stiles’ head turns first, then his torso, his legs next, and his feet come last. Stiles fumbles with his phone, catching it just before it hits the ground. A concerned, tinny voice comes over the speakers. Stiles presses the phone back to his ear. ‘Gotta call you back.’

Braeden watches as Stiles’ face gets redder every moment she doesn’t say anything.

‘So… How much of that did you hear?’ Stiles asks.

‘Pretty much everything,’ Braeden grins.

‘Oh god. Can we please forget this ever happened? I promise I won’t make it weird,’ Stiles pleads, sounding like he wishes the earth would swallow him up right then and there. ‘Or, you know, _weirder._ ’

Braeden looks at Derek, who has that adoring and exasperated look on his face again. She’s really starting to understand that look, she can feel it forming on her own face.

‘I’m not sure we can do that,’ Braeden shakes her head.

Stiles’ face falls, and Derek elbows her in the side. When she looks up at him, his eyebrows are telling her to take Stiles out of his misery.

‘You see, I’ve thought of a way you can repay me for that coffee,’ Braeden smiles. ‘Buy both of us one. Tomorrow. As a date.’

Stiles’ jaw drops and his eyes widen. ‘Are you— Seriously? Yeah, that’s— That would be great. Yeah.’

‘You’re free after Psych, right?’ Derek asks.

Stiles nods eagerly.

‘See you then.’

They’ve barely rounded the corner when they hear: ‘Oh my god, Scott! You’re never going to believe this!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
